


Saving Sins

by Leoporidae_Lagomorpha



Category: Trigun
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha/pseuds/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha
Summary: When you pray it's not to God, nor Jesus. It is not to the faith you wear on your sleeve, or the cross you carry on your back. When you pray it is tohim.





	

Vash's hands are smooth. Too smooth to belong to anyone on this dustball of a planet; except maybe him. In that sense they are completely unique. Vash's hands are smooth, free of the callouses and scars that mar yours. His hands on your skin are smooth, so smooth. You could melt in them. _You do._

His lips are dry, dry like gin, and they burn burn burn when they suck at your skin, like you're being branded, like he's making you his. His body is a battlefield, living history, a legacy carved into flesh that dances down his spine, across his chest. Uneven under your tongue, you drink him in.

 

When you pray it is not to God, nor Jesus. It is not to the faith you wear on your sleeve, or the cross you carry on your back. When you pray it is to _him_. You would fall to your knees and worship would kiss his feet and beg for forgiveness. But unlike the old biblical myths; your angel is humble, too humble. He does not believe in worship, not to God, and not to him, but he still takes your prayers, your meagre offerings and treasures them. He takes your face in his too smooth hands, looks at you with his eyes, those too blue eyes, a shade of blue that doesn't exist anywhere else in the world. He looks at you with those eyes and when he kisses you, you can feel the tears clinging to his lashes and the dizzying caress of his lips and you cling to him like a stranded man in a sandstorm, like he is the only pillar that can keep you on the ground.

 

You love him with all that you are, with every sinful inch of your bullet scarred body. You love him and when he holds you, when he holds you, _you_ above all others, you can almost believe that you are worth even a drop of his love.


End file.
